


A taste of home

by Nary



Category: Perseity
Genre: F/M, Food, Gifts, Homesickness, Licking, Romance, Science Fiction, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you miss most about Q'onakht?" Jero asked her once, early in their relationship, over drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of home

"What do you miss most about Q'onakht?" Jero asked her once, early in their relationship, over drinks.

Lerah barely had to think before answering. "There was this little café in Qirim, Amel's, where they made the most amazing apple and heartnut rogelach, and you could sit outside with your drink and just watch people go by. The scenery, the sounds, the smells... but I miss that pastry most of all. You can't get it here, no one imports heartnuts."

Jero nodded and the conversation turned to other matters. It was eight days later when he presented her casually with a box. "A present? Should I open it now?" she asked.

"I'd say so, yes." There was a twinkle in his eye.

Lerah opened the container carefully - it was air-tight, and hissed slightly when she broke the seal. Inside was a single rogelach, sitting in a little puddle of its own honey.

"I can't give you the scenery," he said, somewhat apologetically, "but I thought this might be the next best thing."

Lerah let him lick the honey from her fingers when she was done.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
